Legends of Chima: Light VS Darkness
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: In the magical world of Chima, the ice hunters are defeated and purified and peace is once again restored to the land but somehow, darkness is secretly on the rise and when they attack Chima, how will our heroes battle their new enemies?
1. A Dark Prologue

**Legends of Chima: Light VS Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legends of Chima but the story idea.**

**Chapter 1: A Dark Prologue**

* * *

><p>"For such a time as this, we've seen everything." said a silhouetted figure with large wings as he talked with 3 other silhouetted figures(which consists of the first one that hisses and slithers around, the second one with huge snapping jaws and the third one with 3 heads and it howls in response)in an unknown area. "We've been living in the darkness for a long time strengthening our tribes while the others are focused in wars and conflicts spreading chaos and destruction in their lands." he continued as he and the other figures looked to see their armies awaiting them. "And now, it is time for us to rise and spread chaos and destruction for we have been REBORN!" Upon hearing his words, the armies all cheered saluting him and all departed splitting into 4 tribes and heading out to prepare for the attack.<p>

The first tribe went into a large aircraft awaiting them while the other 3 tribes went into their different kinds of vehicles and readied them for battle.

Watching the armies readying their weapons and vehicles, the silhouetted figure turned to the 3 other figures. "Now that everything is going according to my plan," he said as he took out a map and rolled it on a table pointing at a location on it continuing, "Our first and major attack will be at the Lion Temple!" he then turned and declared at the armies, "INITIATE!"

At that very moment, vehicles were deployed and the silhouetted figure went into his large aircraft while his 3 associates went to join and lead their tribes into battle. Everything is going according to his plan and it's working like clockwork.

**Note: Yeah, the prologue is kinda short but you'll read more when I update this story soon enough...**


	2. The Great Speedor Racing Tournament

**Chapter 2: The Great Speedor Racing Tournament**

**Previously, evil is rising and they plan to attack Chima and as for our heroes...**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Outside the Lion Temple was a buzz. Animals from different tribes can be seen scurrying around the markets, socializing with others and having lots of fun including the lion prince Laval who is showing Li'ella the adopted father of the cat guide Tormak around the markets. "And here we have our speedor races that took place in every single event." Li'ella was pretty impressed as Laval showed her the race track. "Plus," continued Laval. "Whoever wins the race will receive a rare golden chi." Li'ella was amazed by this. "That's awesome Laval! I mean, it's my first time to be in this event and...where's our fathers?" Laval smiled and pointed behind that both of them are arm wrestling. "I might be old Tormak!(Clearly nobody's age was mentioned in the TV series) but I still have strength!", "Well we'll see about that Lagravis!" replied Tormak as they continued the wrestling. Many animals cheered and placed their bets to the king of profits, Razar who was enjoying this.

Back at the markets, the animals continue their fun with trade, business and other stuff they do like for instance, the eagles are selling their literature materials and Eris, princess of the eagle tribe was working on it with Eglor the techie eagle. Right now, she's into her diary until Rogon the rhino prince dropped by. "Hi Eris." he greeted. She gasped closing her diary and attending to him. "Oh hi Rogon, anything?" she asked giggling a bit. "I would like to get a...a book about prototype technology that has information about enhancements, customizations and modification upgrades." Easily, Eris gave him the book he wanted and he left to met with his tribe with Eris watching from behind with dreamy eyes as he and the rhinos can be seen...drawing diagrams on their Legend Beast with permanent markers. Ouch.(yeah, the 8 Legend Beasts are also in the event)

While this was happening, Worriz the leader of the Wolf tribe was waiting for the beavers to fix his speedor while nearby, Plovar was cleaning Crooler's teeth. "Ok, it's done!" he said as he left her mouth. "Thanks Plovar. Well, I'll meet my parents and see how they're doing."(if you read the brickepedia, you'll see a change of heart) Then after she left, Cragger her brother showed up. "Plovar, get this job done as soon as possible. I'm racing soon. Ok?", "No problem." Plovar replied as he went into his mouth to start work.

Meanwhile, Laval is still showing Li'ella around until he saw Sir Fangar passing by. "Hey, is that...", "Yes Laval, but do you remember what happened the last time?"(If you watch the last episode, you see the illumination on the ice hunters. Right?) And right now, "Hi there guys. Enjoying yourself? Well, I guess so. See you soon." As Sir Fangar left, "Things have changed. Right? " asked Laval. Li'ella nodded adding that they pose no threat anymore as the vultures van be seen trading with the ravens, mammoths partying with some of the rhinos and the two groups of bear tribes(Bear and Ice Bear) along with the gorillas are trading their bananas, honey and ice cream?(Yeah, I thought of the ice bears to have something cold and sweet)

After a while, Lagravis made a special announcement. "Welcome and same thing as always, a race to decide the winner but this time, the race will be a tournament." All cheered like totally YEAH! "And for the prize," continued Lagravis as his bodyguards Longtooth and Leodinas brought not 1 but 3 golden chi! "Yes, the prize tripled and one thing to say, all the best for the great speedor racing tournament." Everybody cheered and cheered and cheered...(Totally endless right?)

And so the competitors(in total 15)consisting of Laval,Eris,Cragger,Worriz,Razar,Gorzan,Rogon,Bladvic,Bezar,Skinnet,Furty,Dom de la Woosh,Sir Fangar,Mottrot and Vardy readied their speedorz and are now at the starting line ready to race for victory. When Longtooth stepped forth to fire a shot to start the race, he slipped firing the shot and fell into the race track and(Censored, very, very, very bad) "Fix it! Fix it! Fix it!" the beavers called out as 4 of them managed to carry a severely crushed Longtooth out of the race track. Ouch.

As for the race, "Alright people, and the race begins with Laval, Cragger and Sir Fangar fighting for 1st place!" commentated Equila as the trio can be seen ramming each other, "Excuse me please." said Sir Fangar. "No thank you!" answered Cragger laughing over the way he talked until Laval replied: "As you wish!" and he sped off. "Hey! wait for me!" Cragger called out." However, Sir Fangar rammed him and sped off. Behind them, the other racers are trying to catch up. Bladvic was sleeping and racing at the same time. Rogon and Skinnet boosted themselves with CHI and sped off crashing into an obstacle course. "And that is why too much acceleration results in a crash course accident." said Rogon as he and Skinnet got their speedorz fixed by the beavers and they're back on the track. Meanwhile, "Mottrot will make mama proud!" the mammoth then Chi-ed up deploying sawblades on his speedor and raced past Eris, Razar and Vardy. Worriz seeing this, Chi-ed up too deploying chainsaws on his speedor and clashed with Mottrot. "And there, Worriz and Mottrot had a blade battle between each other while Eris, Razar and Vardy raced into the air and..." The commentary went on with animals cheering for their tribes.

Now approaching the finishing line after surviving multiple gruelling obstacle courses, "When I race, I don't use my patience." explained Vardy as he boosted himself. Eris and Razar seeing this, mimicked him. Below, "C'mon guys, let's power up!' Laval suggested as he Chi-ed up. Cragger and Sir Fangar nodded at each other and chi-ed up likewise, all the racers. "And the winner is..." However, Equila cannot continue as the next thing everybody knew it, all 15 speedorz crashed into each other crossing the finishing line. "So who won?" asked Li'ella. Looking at the wreckage...Mottrot suddenly came out. "Oh my, what just happened?" All gasped and cheered.

Later, "Use it well, use it wisely." said Lagravis as he gave the 3 golden CHI to Mottrot making his mother proud and his brother and the mammoth tribe happy. "I did it! I did it! Mama!" he cheered as his entire tribe celebrated together. Nearby, laval was cheering when Li'ella approached him. "That was some racing over there Laval!, He turned red and said. "Well, it's not so bad and I'm glad everybody's enjoying it." She agreed as the 2 of them stare at each other for a moment and went closer and closer until...

All of a sudden, a rumbling sound shook the entire place. "What was that?" asked Tormak as he and the leopard Lundor looked around until, "Look! The sky is becoming dark! For some reason, something is coming our way!" said Lavertus as the clouds become darker and darker and...

**So who's coming? I know everybody's been waiting for the exciting part, therefore, next chapter coming soon and will be updated as soon as possible.**


	3. Invasion Everywhere

**Chapter 3: Invasion Everywhere**

**Previously, a speedor race and the mammoth tribe won until...**

* * *

><p>The dark clouds are getting darker and darker as everyone continues to watch this phenomena. "Look Dad! Something's in the sky!" Laval called out as he walked to his father beside him.<p>

"It's a bird!" said Longtooth.

"It's a plane!" said Lennox.

"It's an old egg salad sandwich!" said Leodinas. All stared at him in a stunned manner. "What?" he asked.

"No, something much worse than ever!" said Lagravis as he looked closer enough to see that it's, "No way...a battlecruiser?! Who in the world is able to build such technology?!" Eglor studied it with his telescope. "According to my calculations, this large aircraft has the designs and features of...a dragon?" Everybody gasped at Eglor's words and no one spoke a single word about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the battlecruiser known as the <em>Dark Tartarus...<em>**

The silhouetted figure was watching the whole scene from his flagship and then, a shadowy figure appeared and reported: "My Lord, everything is set and ready for battle, shall we commence attack?" He turned to the shadowy figure and said: "Excellent job Dravastator, very well, initiate Operation: Rising Darkness and tell Dracrosis to contact our allies to make their move.", "Yes, my lord." Obediently, Dravastator called out to his partner Dragonis who was behind him. "Ready the armada. We're gonna rule the skies and the land for the dragon emperor!"

Back on the surface, "According to my calculations, there are multiple starfighters, winged soldiers and transport ships which are carrying large boxes or crates or whatever and they all are emerging from the battlecruiser and...OH NO! They're going to do aerial bombardment on us!" Upon hearing what Eglor said, everybody panicked and ran helter-skelter as the dragon starfighters bombarded the markets while the transport ships dropped the boxes and they landed opening up to reveal dragon bikes, tanks and speedorz and some of dragon warriors touched ground and attacked. "Battle stations! Everybody!" Lagravis called out as he jumped into his Royal Fighter Tank and starting firing the tri-barrelled cannon rapidly on the starfighters and transport ships. Seeing this, the animals took action by fighting with their different weapons, vehicles and aircraft. Laval and Li'ella can be seen fighting together. "These dragons are extremely tough, how are we going to take them out easily?" asked Li'ella as she punched a dragon's face and struck another one with her battle axe. "I'm not so sure, but..." Before Laval can continue, a Saber-Tooth Walker jumped in and landed beside them. "Get in quickly!" Sir Fangar called out as Cragger who was riding with him helped the lions up into it. "Freeze or we'll shoot!" Instantly, 3 dragons along with Dragonis armed with their dragon blaster rifles appeared in front of them. "How about I shoot and you freeze!" suggested Sir Fangar as he fired a cryokinetic missile that immobilized them instantly. "Take us to the Lion Temple and be quick about it!" ordered Laval as Sir Fangar took off as instructed.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Lion Temple...<strong>

"Protect the temple! Repel the enemy and...", "BOOM!" Upon hearing it, Lagravis turned and saw a long slender-like vehicle emerging from behind and it fired a venomous shot at him but Lavertus pushed him off saving him and himself saying, "It looks like a snake or...", "It's a nydus-s-s-serpent for we are the s-s-s-serpent tribe!" hissed a feminine voice and soon enough, a serpent wearing a tiara around her neck blasted through and landed in front of them. She's deadly, dangerous and..."Hideous!" Lavertus freaked out. "Hideous or not, guards take her down!" Lagravis ordered as Longtooth, Lennox and Leodinas charged towards her. "Big mis-s-s-stake." she hissed as all of a sudden, her eyes glowed red, the serpents attached to her head(which is the reason why Lavertus described her hideous)hissed and their eyes glowed red until the next thing the brothers knew it, it was a disaster. "Did...did...did she just turned them into stone!?" shrieked Lavertus as in front of them are 3 lion statues and Lagravis seeing this, "I think we should make a run for it." Lavertus agreed and they fled. Watching them flee and admiring the lion statue of Lennox, "Mi'lady, our army is-s-s gathered and ready for your command." said a serpent who slithered up beside her. "Alright Serpendra, let's-s-s make our move." she hissed as more nydus serpents emerged all over the place and some of them spat out serpent speedorz, cycles, trucks, mechs and foot soldiers to the battlefield and serpent choppers flew to aid the dragon tribe.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Lion Temple...<strong>

At the Tiger Mobile Command Tank, Tormak was seen shooting his Tygafyre at the dragons and serpents. "First, dragons, now serpents? What else are they going to bring us and how are we going to stop them?" asked Lundor as he stepped on a serpent's tail, grabbed it and threw him onto 3 dragons(who are having their coffee break ironically in the middle of a battle)knocking them onto a starfighter(who's also having his coffee break ironically) eliminating them easily. Oh, and Lundor got his answer when a rumbling sound was heard from the ground and suddenly, a drill emerged toppling 4 Claw Rippers and out popped a..."What the...a Sharktronic Submarine Tank?" asked Lundor in awe. "That's right ya kitty cats!" a voice boomed out and soon enough, the hull opened up revealing a great white shark. "Who are you and how dare you call us kitty cats!" asked Tormak. "You askin me? Sure, Sharking's the name and meet my boyz a.k.a, da Shark tribe!" Soon enough, many Sharktronic Submarine Tanks drilled through and after touching ground, their mechanical jaws opened up revealing different shark species and their speedorz ready to attack. "Hey! Sharkuras and Shardarim! Ya know what ta do?" The tiger shark and the hammerhead shark nodded and led the shark tribe to battle. The crocs and tigers clashed but somehow, the sharks gained the upper because when Crug and Crawley(2 crocodiles that worked for Cragger) charged at the 2 sharks, with their weapons. they grabbed their weapons with their jaws and..."Uh Crawley, looks like they chewed up our toys." Crug explained to him. That made Crawley freak out and then, "RETREAT!" he hollered as the crocs and some of the tigers fled with him. "Belay that! Stand your ground soldiers!" ordered Tormak. However, the tank he's standing on was drilled and toppled over by another shark tank. Fortunately, Tormak managed to activate his Shadow Blazer and after rescuing Lundor, he revved up and escaped in time saying, "On second thought we have no other choice." Lundor agreed as the tiger drove off back to the temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Some of the vehicles are being blown to scrap metal by the wolves, gorillas, and the bear species. Worriz was in his Pack Tracker shooting the main cannon at some serpent mechs while Gorzan is in his Gorilla Striker firing his banana launcher at the crates being dropped from the battle cruiser and covering Worriz and finally, the bears attack anywhere they want to until..."Alright there, anymore of your toys are going to taste our firepower?" asked Worriz. He got his answer when a walker jumped in the air, landed in front of him and growled at him though..."Seriously, a dog? Doesn't scare me if you ask me." That's when a dog...which has 3 heads appeared riding the walker.(which also has 3 heads)"AAHH!" Worriz screamed and backed off. "Seriously, first, we're not dogs! Second, we are the HellHound Tribe!" said the 3 headed dog as he barked and from the forest, more Hellhound Walkers(which has a mixture of 1 or 2 heads), speedorz and soldiers emerged from the forest. "Dude, that's a lot of them but I have this to pack a punch!" said Gorzan as he fired his banana launcher at them. However upon seeing the yellow missile, the left head breathed a red flame. The middle head breathed a blue flame and the right head breathed a green flame and together, the 3 heads detonated the missile easily. "Oops, my bad..." said Gorzan as the hellhound leader barked as a signal to strike as his tribe charged to attack. The bears, Bladvic and Icebite along with their tribes and mechs charged at them but are pinned by the walkers. Gorzan tried to help them but a walker piloted by a 2-headed hellhound pinned him. "Going somewhere?" asked the left head. "Well no one can save you now." said the right head. "That's what you think you two-headed mutant!" said a voice. the heads looked up to see Laval in his Fire Lion Tank and Cragger in his Fire Striker Tank. "Alright Cragger, fire chi mode!" Laval called as he placed a fire chi in his tank and it went berserk firing pyrokinetic missiles at the walkers. Cragger did the same thing powering his tank in fire chi mode and it rapidly fired spherical fireblasts at the walkers as well. Seeing this, "Hellfire and Hailfire!" 2 hellhounds appeared behind the 3-headed hellhound. "Go and assist Hellthrus while I resist this stiking brutal wolf!" he ordered as he and Worriz wrestled and clashed. While they are doing that, Worriz punched him and he kicked him off his ride and jumped off to bite him but missed. Then, they continued fighting until other wolves came to aid their leader. "Alright hellhound loser, you and whose army?", "We don't need an army but if you look behind, you'll see why." Worriz turned and saw wolf stone statues. "What the...POW!" the hellhound delivered a power punch sending him flying onto the ground. Smiling, "Thanks, Serpendusa." The serpent with the serpents on her head popped up beside him. "No problem Hellberus, let's get this job done and clean up this mess." she said. "For the dragon emperor?" he asked. She nodded and they continued the chaos and destruction.

* * *

><p><strong>In the air...<strong>

"Watch out for the sawblades!" Eris called out through her transmitter while riding her Fire Eagle . True, the dragon starfighters are armed with twin sawblades on their wings, twin blasters in the front and hidden umbrakinetic missiles. "No problem my friend." contacted Razar firing heat-seeking missiles at 4 serpent choppers that in return fired toxikinetic missiles at him before being hit. Fortunately, Lavertus saved him by detonating them with his Twin Blade while his brother who was hitching a ride with him shot down some flying infantry. "Thanks my friends. For our customers and AAHHHH!", "CRASH!" That was an unexpected crash course in the middle of a dogfight.

When Razar gained conscience, he looked around the wreckage on his Chi Raider. Then, he looked at the other wreckage and saw Dravastator emerging from it. "You stinkin black worthless raven!" he cursed out loud. "That my friend is racist." Razar explained. "That's because you are black! Duh!" Razar looked around himself realizing that he has a point until, "CLANG!" a battle axe nearly chopped him but drawing his vengjacked sabre, it became a duel between a raven and a dragon drawing some of the fighters to their attention.(making it like meta-brawl in justice league unlimited eh?)

It was a complete pandemonium as the battle rages around the Lion Temple as eagles, ravens and vultures clashed with some dragons and serpents while the rest clashed on land like..."Smashing time!" Mungus declared smashing a shark tank and swatting some speedorz in the air. From the Lion Temple, "Tormak, there's too many of them and their sophisticated technology is even more highly advanced than ours. What should we do?" asked Lundor as the 2 cat guides fought on the walls shooting down the enemy. Tormak studied the battlefield for a moment, then, "Fire chi time!" he then powered up and jumped off the walls landing on a hellhound and attacked the others. Lundor seeing this chi-ed up and joined and from a distance, "Guys, let's bring in more firepower!" laval called out as he chi-ed up. Seeing this, the animal tribes did the same thing except for Razar who is still duelling with Dravastator and now, he's being pushed down badly by the muscular dragon. As for the animal tribes, thanks to their fire chi, they drove the dragon, serpent, shark and hellhound armies away.(Except for those who are watching the duel)"Darn it! How are we gonna counterattack da enemy now that they got some boosty sphere!" Sharking asked as he joined Serpendusa and Hellberus. "Who cares anyway! Mobilize our army to regroup together and attack with full force!" suggest Hellberus. All agreed and readied themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the <em>Dark Tartarus...<em>**

Watching the battle from his flagship, "Dracrosis." the shadowy figure called out. A dragon wearing a cloak and wielding a magical staff appeared before him. "Bring me a ship. I'm going to meet our enemies in person." he ordered. "It shall be done, my lord." Dracrosis complied as he snapped his figures signalling a dragon soldier to do the job.

* * *

><p><strong>Now on the ground...<strong>

"Alright everyone, push and drive them back to where they cane from!" Lagravis called out as the animal tribes charged towards the enemy. Seeing this, "Attack!" and the enemy charged towards them but before anyone can make their move, a transport ship landed between them in a vertical position and the hatches opened up revealing a dragon wearing a golden robe around his neck and a golden crown on his head(the crown is the same crown that Chinese emperors wore in ancient times) along with Dracrosis and 5 dragon warriors.

Upon seeing him, all the dragons, serpents, sharks and hellhounds stopped charging and saluted. "All hail the Dragon Emperor! All hail the Dragon Emperor! Alll hail..." After 4 times, he raised his hand in the air and they stopped.

Seeing this, "Who are you and why did you initiate this attack?" Lagravis demanded.

"Who am I first of all?" he asked only answering the first part of the question. "I am Dragemperor. The leader of the dragon tribe and the head honcho of all shadow tribes." he answered as the shadow tribes saluted him again 4 times like before...

**Well the enemy is here including the Dragon Emperor himself so what happens next? Chapter 4 coming soon...**


	4. Enter the Dragon Emperor

**Chapter 4: Enter the Dragon Emperor**

**Previously, the Lion Temple is attacked by the Shadow Tribes and there, our heroes met the true leader of the enemy...**

* * *

><p>"Alright Dragemperor, first of all, tell us why did you or how dare you attack us?" Lagravis demanded as he walked towards him.<p>

"Because first of all in ancient times, the dragon tribe used to be the rightful rulers of Chima until your tribe replaced us. Now we have come to reclaim what is rightfully ours."

"I don't believe any of this history. All I believe is you've come here to destroy us!"

"And you have the guts to oppose and defy me!"

"We shall see once I defeat you and write history about your embarrassing defeat!"

"We shall see indeed." Instantly, both leaders drew their weapons and clashed against each other. Everybody from both sides cheered as it went on until Dragemperor stopped to charge up some power. "What's that?" Lagravis wondered until, "Skull blast!" the dragon emperor fired dark skull-like energy blasts at him. "Dodge it Dad!" Laval called out. He got the message avoiding the blasts. "Is that all you've got?" He taunted. All he did is smile saying: "Seriously, this is only a fraction of my power." They then continued to clash for a while.

**2 hours later...**

Both fighters were severely wounded and had little energy left. Therefore, "This should take care of him!" declared Lagravis as he took out his fire chi and powered up in front of everyone. "Yeah! That dragon should feel the power of our fire-chi!" Laval exclaimed with excitement. However, "No, The real fight begins for him!" Tormak noticed as Dragemperor is still smiling and now he's laughing pretty hard with the shadow tribes joining in. "What's so funny?" asked Lagravis. "I've seen it all. Your power and skill is no match for me when I have this!" Suddenly, Dracrosis stepped forth using his magical staff to levitate a fire chi! "What! But how..." all Lagravis could do is stammer. "Hehheheh, this is only the tip of the iceberg." added Dragemperor as Dracrosis handed him the fire chi. with it, he all of a sudden unleashed dark power on the fire chi! It circled around the orb and suddenly a dark energy was emitted unleashing an explosion!(Just like a nuke bomb. Oh yeah!)

As the smoke cleared, "What just happened?" Cragger asked as everybody went to check out the whole scene. Lagravis coughed a bit, looked up to see Dragemperor holding the chi but this time, it's no longer a fire chi. It is only a dark orb in his possession. "What did you do?" he asked in horror. "The real fun begins now and ever for behold, this is the dark power inside this DARK CHI!" Dragemperor declared raising it in the air as the shadow tribes cheered louder than ever. he then put it in his chest and he unleashed the darkness in him. Lagravis was like it's unbelievable to him but soon enough, the dragon emperor formed a large dark sphere in his hands and, "SOUL BOMB!" he fired it at Lagravis hitting him and sending him crashing into the Lion Temple. All were mesmerized for a moment until Laval consumed with anger over what happened charged at him. "YOU"RE GONNA PAY FOR BLASTING MY DAD!" But Dracrosis stepped forth to protect his leader by whacking him off. "You shall not oppose the dragon emperor! Doom Bolt!" he then fired dark bolts of energy at him but Li'ella deflected and dodged them as she ran to protect Laval. "Laval, you okay?" He nodded saying: "Yeah but..." That's when Tormak looked at Dragemperor. "He's growing in dark power when he puts the dark chi in him." He thought. Then taking command, "Everybody! Fall back to the walls! Attack from there and that way we have a chance to repel the enemy!" All the animal tribes obeyed gathering their forces back to the walls. "What shall we do my lord?" asked Dragonis. "Don't worry, do what you can to reclaim what is rightfully ours, show no mercy and speaking off which, has anyone seen Dravastator?" That made all the shadow tribes confused as they looked around to see any sign of him.

**Back there...**

"POW! KICK! WHAM! SLAM! "I'm gonna break your wings weakling!"

"That you can try but you'll never my friend."

"Is that so? You're too weak to fight me! I'm the strongest dragon that has ever lived!"

"And much more slower as expected my friend."

"Shut up and I'll smash you and tear you into pieces and after that, I'll roast you into raven meat! My favourite food!"

"You're 10 times more insulting and racist my friend."

"So are you! Black, irritating and annoying is your thing!"

**Forget about that as we move on to the Lion Temple...**

From the walls, everybody opened fired at the enemy and some of them outside the walls all became stone statues when they tried to fall back in the temple. While Tormak takes charge of the battle, Laval and Li'ella searched for Lagravis until they found him unconscious at the hall where the chi is being produced from the waters of Mount Cavora. "Dad! You okay?" Laval asked him as he helped him up. Coughing a bit, "I'm fine my son. Now listen carefully-", "I know what you mean but-", "Seriously, Laval! Now listen, go to my throne and open the left panel on the left armrest. Press the sky blue button quickly!" Laval wasn't sure why but Li'ella nodded at him so he did as told and soon enough after pressing the button, the throne vibrated rapidly and emitted a powerful force field shielding the entire temple. All the animal tribes cheered over the new defence. "I somehow made a few modifications and upgrades for our tribe." explained Lagravis as the 2 lions helped him up and they headed for battle.

Outside, "S-s-s-seriously? Not even a puny s-s-s-shield cannot s-s-s-stop us from conquering this-s-s temple!"

"Serpendusa iz right! Let's break in by force! Yeah!" said Sharking.

"Agreed indeed!" agreed Hellberus.

However, "Wait!" The leaders stopped and turned to Dragemperor. "Leave it to my flagship. I'm going to test a superweapon installed in it. Therefore, I want all armies to back off because the weapon is deadly and critical enough to blast a large area which can devastate everything even us if we don't keep our distance." Now that he said it, they complied and after a few minutes. "Dragonis do you read me?" from the _Dark Tartarus_, "Yes my Lord, is it time?" He smiled and answered: "Initiate." Now that he said it, Dragonis called out: "All dragons, fire the Armageddon cannon!"

From the Lion Temple, "What's the battlecruiser doing?" asked Lavertus as the metallic dragon head on the ship is powering up with it's eyes glowing dark." Eglor studied it and gasped. "According to my calculations." he said as he panicked. "There's a hidden superweapon on the ship. BRACE YOURSELF!"

At that very moment, the battlecruiser fired a dark and purplish energy beam that was so powerful it broke the force shield creating a powerful and devastating explosion. When the smoke cleared, "Now is the time to FEEL OUR WRATH! CHAOS BEAM!" yelled Dragemperor as he fired a powerful and devastating dark bolt that destroyed the walls easily. Moreover, some chi spilled out. "Perfect timing." hissed Serpendusa as she picked up a chi and turned into dark chi and powered up. Sharking and Hellberus did the same thing likewise their armies. Due to that, the animal tribes are being overwhelmed by the enemy as the fighting continues...

**As time passes...**

Around the battlefield, there are lots of statues and wrecked vehicles and aircraft. In the air, the enemy had finally ruled the skies and somehow, the fight between Razar and Dravastator is still ongoing with many animals watching it(thus, they are not involved in battle but all they do is cheer for the fight, eat popcorn and drink soda and bet more money ironically) and finally at the ruined Lion Temple, Laval, Cragger, Eris, Worriz, Gorzan, Rogon, Bladvic, Lagravis, Eglor, Wilhurt, Crominus, Li'ella, Tormak, Lavertus, Lundor, Sir Fangar, Stealthor, Vardy, Maula and her 2 sons and finally Icebite are the only ones remaining while they are being surrounded by the shadow tribes. "It's all over. All that is left for all of you is defeat and your demise awaits." Dragemperor declared as he decided to finish them all himself. All hope was lost until Rogon all of a sudden stated. "Something's coming our way." All looked at him when suddenly outside the temple...

"Hey Sharkuras, ya hear something?"

"Ya Shardarim, it sounds like..."

The next thing they knew, "BOOM!KABOOM!BOOM!KABOOM!" Explosions of fire rained down the sky as vehicles exploded and many shadow warriors scattered from the explosions.

From the Temple. "IMPOSSIBLE! Where are the explosions coming from?!" demanded Dragemperor as he turned to the animals. "I think we've got our answer. Right everyone?" asked Laval. All agreed as the fiery explosions continued on...

**Help has arrived but there's more to it. Chapter 5 coming soon...**


	5. A Bright Miracle and Experience

**Chapter 5: A Bright Miracle and Experience**

**Previously, the shadow tribes are gaining the upper hand until help has arrived for our heroes...**

* * *

><p>Explosion after explosion it continued scattering the enemy until, "WHOOSH!" Sharkuras and Shardarim looked up to see...<p>

"It's a bird! No wait! It's a plane!"

"No you inconsistent fool! It's a flying toilet bowl!"

Our heroes including some of the shadow warriors were laughing really hard at Shardarim's comment even the dragon emperor until...

"Well actually, it none other than...(Then our heroes together shouted out loud)THE FLYING PHOENIX FIRE TEMPLE!"

"SWOOSH!" Instantly, the red-orange large aircraft flew around bombarding lots of fire on the battlefield. Inside, Fluminox and his son Flinx were watching the chaos and destruction that is around the Lion Temple. "Flinx, go and rescue what remains protecting the Temple." Flinx complied and made his move.

Back at the temple, "Help has arrived!" Eris called out as from the phoenix aircraft, Flinx flew down in his Ultimate Phoenix Flyer and landed and hovered above our heroes. "Long time no see guys! I see you all have a huge problem, so, care for a lift?" Immediately, Laval and co gripped onto his wings but for some reason...

"Mungus shall make a last stand!"

"I'm with my brother and my mama!"

Seeing this, "What are guys doing!?" Cragger demanded. Crominus turned and called out. "Just go my son! We'll hold them off for you to escape!"

"But..."

"Just go Laval! You can avenge us later and..." Lagravis turned to the advancing shadow tribes and turned back saying: "I love you my son." Laval was easily feeling desperate on losing his father to the enemy. "You should be glad that you had a great father who raised you well and would risk his life to protect you." Li'ella pointed out. Tormak agreed adding. "Take of my daughter and be safe you two." Looks like he had no other choice so as he and Li'ella joined the others, he called out: "When I come back, I'll take your word in my heart and I love you dad!" Lagravis nodded at him then along with Crominus, Tormak and Lundor, they faced the shadow tribes. "S-s-s-so boys-s-s-s, ready to be part of my unique collection?" asked Serpendusa. "Alright you scaly, hideous, multi-headed, mutated beast, take your shot." Crominus dared her as they got ready.

Leaving the Lion Temple by air, all turned to see it explode at a critical rate. Laval and Cragger felt miserable and bad about leaving their fathers behind even though they told them to go without them. "You know, it's never too late to be at this rate, all we need to do is to advance on, leave the past and continue your journey as we hope we can plan and strike back at those shadow clans." assured Sir Fangar for he and Lavertus have tagged along with the other heroes. "Hey by the way, is everybody here?" asked Flinx. Lavertus did a head count and answered. "I think we're missing somebody." All looked around until, "Hey! Where's the king of profits, Razar?" Worriz realized. "Dude, is that what I think it is?" Gorzan pointed out as from the Ultimate Phoenix Flyer, they can see Razar being wrestled down by Dravastator.

"Hehhehheh what's wrong? Too pathetic you are to fight me. Now your demise awaits."

Seeing this, "We gotta save Razar before that muscular dragon breaks him into a million pieces!" Cragger suggested. Laval nodded in agreement as he activated his fire armour which enables the fire wings ability. With that, the others made the activation and they all flew down to save Razar. Watching them from Flyer, "Hey, did I mention that I'm afraid of heights?" said Sir Fangar. "Is it because you've never hitched a ride on an aircraft and when it's in the air, it went so high that you can see the surroundings below you?" asked Lavertus. He looked down and shrieked with horror.

Flying down, "Hey Razar! Air calvary's on the way!" Laval called out as he and the others flew down to save him. "Well it's about time my friend." Razar commented. "And it's about time I smash and pound you all over!" said Dravastator as he continue to pin and wrestle Razar down harder and harder until...

"Any last words birdbrain?""

"Gee my friend, I don't feel so good."

"And why is that before I finish you?"

That's when all of a sudden, Razar felt a light source emitting on his body and he unleashed a bright light that shot up into the sky and it's so bright that Laval and co could not see what was going on. "So bright!" Eris exclaimed as she covered her eyes. As for Dravastator, "Ahhh! my eyes! Ahhh!" I can't see! Ahhh!" The bright light lasted for only a few seconds and by the time it's over, Dravastator is lying on the ground still covering his eyes in pain. Razar was feeling confused by what happened as Laval and Cragger flew down, picked him up and along with the others headed back to Flinx who later brought them to the Flying Phoenix Temple. There inside, "Alright dad! I got them all in!" reported Flinx as he and the others went to the bridge. Fluminox then nodded at Foltrax, Frax and Firox. "It's BLAZING TIME!" the trio called out loud as they flew off the battlefield recklessly making Sir Fangar puke really hard on Lavertus.

Watching them leave and seeing what happened just now, "Dragonis do you read me? Initiate Operation: "Dark Pursuit" by taking several starfighter squadrons and pursue the unidentified aircraft and ultimately destroy it leaving no survivors at once!" Dragemperor contacted as Serpendusa and Serpendra brought the statues of what remains before the Lion Temple exploded.

From the _Dark Tartarus _at the bridge, Dragonis got the message and ordered: "Starfighter Squadrons Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo and Fury. Meet me at the hangar!" Around the battlecruiser, dragon pilots scurried and went around making preparations and soon enough, Dragonis and about more than 50 Dragon starfighters left the _Dark Tartarus _to initiate the mission. "For the Dragon Emperor!" saluted Dragonis as he and his air force flew off.

Back at the ground, Dragemperor is checking the battle status(during the battle, almost every animal warrior is turned to stone by the serpent tribe and that includes the Legend Beasts)when Dracrosis made a report. "My lord, Dragonis is out to fulfil the mission." Dragemperor smiled an evil grin about it for he was very pleased. Then, Hellberus and his tribe showed up with surprisingly, the entire beaver tribe surrounded by the hellhounds(they did not fight, they fix during the battle)"What is the meaning of this Hellberus? I ordered the shadow tribes to show no mercy and this is the result?!"

"Well during the battle Dragemperor, they proved to be useful to us because of their skills. I ordered Serpendusa not to add them in her collection but to allow me and my tribe to enslave them for good."

That surprised the dragon emperor greatly but wanted proof so the hellhounds proved it by growling at the beavers scaring them to work. "Fix it! Fix it! Fix it!" the beavers chanted as they began to repair their damaged vehicles. Thus, "I see that can be useful to our cause." he thought. "Alright Hellberus, I'll put you and your tribe in charge of them and whatever you do, do not fail me and do not mess it up! Understood?" Hellberus complied as they continued the work.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the middle of the flight...<strong>

"So we meet again Fluminox and thanks for the rescue." thanked Laval.

"Yes indeed and it's not a problem, we have seen the trouble all of you are having so we came to aid you."

"But anyway, who are those shadow tribes and why did they attack us?" Cragger demanded.

"To top it off, their technology is far highly advanced especially their battlecruisers." Li'ella added.

Fluminox pondered a bit and then answered: "These are dark times I must say. I never thought they could return to reclaim what is rightfully theirs even though truthfully they do not deserve it."

"Hold on a second! You know something about those shadow tribes?" asked Eris.

He nodded adding: "I think it's time for another history lesson for you all to know." And it begins with a long, long time ago in galaxy far, far away..."

"Uh, is this Star Wars or are you out of topic?" asked a confused Rogon.

"Sorry, I'm out of topic because I watch too much Star Wars and I'm looking forward to the 7th episode.(LoL! I'm just joking around. Haha.) "But anyway, I shall begin..."

"_In ancient times in the land of Chima, the dragon tribe is said to be the first rulers ruling over us. They used to be competent rulers but dark power has corrupted them and they along with their allies oppressed us greatly. They also strengthen their military ruling over us with fear and power. This cruelty reign was too much for my tribe to handle so the first phoenix ruler staged a coup revolting against the dragon emperor himself. Along with his allies(which also consists of the ice clans which is before they became cold-hearted) they clashed with the shadow tribes but however are unable to battle his dark power. Just as all hope is lost, 2 new tribes aided us and with our combined forces, the dragon emperor is ultimately defeated and dethroned. The first phoenix ruler then ascended the throne and banished the shadow tribes to the shadowlands which is further from the outlands itself. As for our new allies, he forged an alliance with them vowing to establish diplomatic and friendly ties between and a promise to help one another."_

After telling the story, all were mesmerized. "I don't know whether that story is true or not." Worriz whispered to Gorzan. "Dude, it's ancient history and I kinda feel hungry for bananas." Gorzan whispered back. Eris then interrupted. "So your tribe fought against them before right?"

"Yes they did indeed." said Sir Fangar. All turned to him. "Whoa! You know something about the story?" asked Laval.

"Well yes my friend. My tribe along with the mammoths, vultures and ice bears fought alongside the phoenix and the cat guides to remove the dragon emperor's reign. To top it off, our allies helped us by using their photokinesis to drive the shadow clans out of Chima."

"Photokinesis?"

"That's right, our allies are photokinetics which means they can manipulate light energy. With their help, they cleansed the darkness out of Chima successfully and there was peace all the way until Fluminox's reign."

"Sir Fangar has the point for we read the history of it and..." the phoenix then leaned over and whispered: "Before he became cold-hearted." All now understood the whole thing until Eris pointed out something. "And what about Razar?"

"Oh yeah, that light he emitted was shinyyyyy." said Bladvic.

"Well about Razar, it's a miracle that he survived and an experience for him to unleash the light...unexpectedly. Currently, my son is taking care of him."

"But how did he experience the light?" asked Laval.

Fluminox pondered a bit more and answered. "When I saw him being wrestled down, he continued to resist it despite the trouble he's being given but he continued on until the light shone on him. it's like he did not give up hope in being defeated and..." All of a sudden, the alarm rang.

"Sir! Look at the monitor!" Foltrax called out. The group went to check it out and the result? "Oh no, at about 61 starfighters are on our tails!" Lavertus realized.

**In the air...**

Catching up with the Flying Phoenix Fire Temple, "Alright squadrons, hit them hard!" Dragonis ordered as he flew his starfighter towards the Temple with 60 others. "Not good! They're catching up with us at top speed!" Frax exclaimed as he checked the controls and scanned their readings. "Battle stations everyone!" Fluminox ordered as Laval asked: "Why not we just fly out and attack in range?" The other heroes agreed with that so Fluminox allowed them to fly and engage the enemy while he takes care of things in his flagship. Even Flinx joined the heroes into the aerial battle. Seeing this, "Heh, this is going to be interesting." Dragonis thought. He then ordered: "All squadrons. ENGAGE!" And the battle begins!

Using their fire wings, our heroes flew to engage the enemy. Laval, Eris, Cragger and Flinx went to battle while the rest stayed with the flying temple to protect it. However, Dragonis studied their movements and split the air force into 2 groups to break the offence and defence positions. Soon, our heroes and the starfighters flew around fighting, shooting and defending and by now, the skies are being shattered by their battles. Ouch.

"Surprise!" said Cragger.

"Is it my birthday? Because it's today!" said the dragon pilot.

"Yes and here's your surprise!" The next thing he knew it, Cragger destroyed his starfighter and it went down pretty hard. The other heroes flew around landing on starfighters and destroying them from within. The phoenix engaged too by shooting them down. However...

"There's too many of them!" Worriz called out as he dodged the missiles.

"Dude! They're even damaging the flying temple!" Gorzan added.

Inside the temple, "The ship can't take much more damage! it's currently at critical rate!" Firox reported. In one of the areas, "Hello there my friend, what's with the commotion?"

"Well what do you know, the raven is awake." Lavertus exclaimed.

Outside, Laval flew around bringing down the starfighters until he landed on Dragonis's.

"Well, well, well look who we have here." Soon, Dragonis jumped out, drew his weapon and clashed with Laval. "Soon, all will serve the dragon emperor!"

"Not until I defeat you first and later dethrone him!"

"Ha! I see how negative you are! The loss of your father has clouded and corrupted your emotions. With those, darkness shall rise!"

Not wanting to care about his words, Laval fought him with rage and fury. "Yes! Keep it up! The more you struggle, the more I shall defeat easily and accomplish my mission! Even better, bring out the darkness in you!" That part shocked Laval. "You're saying that to bring me down to the dark side?"

"It's not like Star Wars but still, this is where it lies." Dragonis then drew out a blaster and as Laval continue to attack him, he gained the upper hand by hostaging Laval and calling out. "Listen all of you!" All stopped fighting. Even Eris and Li'ella gasped at the sight. "If you make one more move. I will put a blast on him!" Flying by, "What should we do?" Cragger whispered to Eris. "I don't know but...IOW!" Something zipped past them and it hit a starfighter. "What the-" Dragonis stammered. Laval seeing this kicked his biscuits, stole his blaster and shot his ride down. Then, multiple starfighters flew by attacking the dragons. "Fall back! We've been compromised BIG TIME!" yelled Dragonis as he flew off clutching his painful biscuits with what remains of his force. "Well it's about time." said Laval as he threw the blaster away and flew back to the severely damaged flying temple.

Inside, "Well my friends how did it go?"

"Razar! You're ok!" Cragger then rubbed his feathers. While this was happening, "So how's your ship?" Laval asked. "In critical condition. Fortunately, our allies have tow-cabled my ship so that they can fly us to their kingdom."

"So that means we get to meet them in person?" asked Li'ella.

"Yes, but it'll take time."

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later...<strong>

Looking from the front view, "There it is! Hey guys, come over here and see this!" Upon hearing Li'ella's call, out heroes joined in to see a-"Dude, it's beautiful!" said Gorzan.

"I know right?" agreed Bladvic.

"So this is where your allies live eh my friend?" asked Razar.

"Yes and right now, it's time to land." answered Fluminox. The starfighter that tow-cabled the ship landed carefully with the ship still cabled. After they landed, they let go and the group made their way out to meet their new allies who are waiting in front of them. As the groups walked towards to each other, "Hey guys do you see what I see?" whispered Worriz. "What?" Laval and Cragger asked in surprise. "Our new allies look kinda strange because first, they are horses, and second, some of them have wings and others have horns." That made the trio giggle a bit until Fluminox met up with their leaders and shook hands with both of them. "We meet again my friends." he said.

"Yes." agreed the first. Then turning his attention to our heroes, "Greetings, my name is Pegastar. King of the Pegasus Tribe." he introduced.

"And I am Unicrown. King of the Unicorn Tribe." introduced the second leader.

Then together, "And welcome to our kingdom called the Kingdom of Light." That part amazed everyone.

**Alright this is getting more interesting for I have brought and introduced new OCs to this chapter and now that our heroes met their new allies, how will it go for them? Plus, what just happened to Razar just now? Chapter 6 coming soon...**


End file.
